


Send light into the darkness of my heart.

by MiwaEcho



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: A very sweetness, AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, XF, body art, xfactor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiwaEcho/pseuds/MiwaEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Genn" lo richiamò poi il centro della sua attenzione, sorridendogli con tranquillità come suo solito. "Rendi anche me un'opera d'arte?" concluse, alzandosi e sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send light into the darkness of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> E' la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito e, wow, che emozione!  
> Scherzi a parte, questa fanfiction è già stata pubblicata sul mio wattpad, ma visto che volevo inaugurare anche questo account ho pensato fosse carino riproporla.  
> Che dire? Questi due mi faranno uscire pazza, io lo so bene.  
> Ho finito, giuro.  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
A Martina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Schumann diceva che il dovere dell’artista era mandare luce dentro le tenebre dei cuori degli uomini e ciò era riuscito a fare Gennaro, o almeno così gli diceva il suo ragazzo, elogiandolo troppo spesso e troppe volte.  
L’arte lo rendeva vivo, era una parte tangibile della sua vita, luminosa quanto buia; il talento non si creava, ci dovevi nascere e coltivarlo con cura, non potevi permetterti distrazioni, non potevi abbandonarlo e poi riprenderlo, strattonarlo, stirarlo, ricomponendo, rompendolo.  
Dovevi crescerlo e conservarlo come un fiore e di questo ne era a conoscenza, rendendolo ansioso e nervoso, a volte felice, soddisfatto o terribilmente misero.  
Sospirò per l’ennesima volta, continuando a fissare le mani di Alessio che armeggiavano con i pennelli e la tavola ancora sporca di blu e bianco.  
Pensò che il più piccolo dovesse fare il pittore semplicemente per il modo in cui le sue mani riuscivano a catturale l’attenzione a tal modo, crudelmente belle.  
“Genn” lo richiamò poi il centro della sua attenzione, sorridendogli con tranquillità come suo solito. “Rendi anche me un’opera d’arte?” concluse, alzandosi e sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui.  
Lo guardò confuso, senza intuire assolutamente nulla di quello che intendesse.  
“Non ho capito” ridacchiò “a me basta guardarti negli occhi per vedere un’opera d’arte” sussurrò, appoggiando i polpastrelli di entrambe le mani sul suo viso.  
Alessio arrossì lievemente sugli zigomi, scuotendo poi la testa e circondandogli dolcemente entrambi i polsi.  
“No intendo… disegna su di me” quasi ordinò, seppur usando quel tono calmo che lo caratterizzava e che aveva la capacità eccezionale di quietarlo in ogni situazione.  
Gennaro pensò a quanto il suo ragazzo fosse perfetto e a quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso dipingere sul suo corpo, che tante volte aveva toccato, baciato e venerato nel modo che più meritava.  
Annuì solo in risposta, per non rovinare quell’intimità con parole futili e totalmente superficiali; fece stendere Alex in posizione prona, figurandosi l’immagine che avrebbe riprodotto sulla sua schiena e preparando i colori su una tavolozza nuova di zecca. Scelse una buona quantità di colori e prese la scatola dei pennelli, pronto a usarne di ogni forma se fosse stato necessario.  
Dopo aver appoggiato tutto l’occorrente su un tavolino che posizionò accanto al letto, salì a cavalcioni sulle gambe del moro, baciandogli la nuca già nuda prima di iniziare il lavoro.  
Nessuno dei due parlò per tutto il tempo, gli unici suoni che rumoreggiavano nell’aria erano i piccoli sospiri di Alex che rabbrividiva spesso al tocco dei pennelli, apparendo ancora più bello ai suoi occhi.  
Il tramonto che avrebbe decorato a breve la schiena dell’altro stava prendendo forma esattamente come sulla tela, per Gennaro sembrava sempre la prima volta; la pelle venne ornata da leggeri strati di arancione, rosso, bianco, azzurro e blu, il sole del tramonto che stava dipingendo sfiorava gradazioni diverse di arancio scuro.  
Usò un pennello dalla punta più piccola per definire le onde del mare, in cui il crepuscolo si stava perdendo, gli scogli ai lati della figura e l’acqua a scalfirli con carezze violente. Finì con l’ultima sfumatura di blu che abbelliva il punto più alto del cielo, alzandosi infine in piedi per poterlo guardare.  
“E’ bello solo perché è su di te” si limitò a dire, correndo in bagno a lavarsi le mani. Ci perse parecchio tempo, strisce di colori gli violavano la pelle in modo sconnesso; quando uscì per ritornare in camera, Alessio era in piedi davanti al grosso specchio, l’espressione stupita mutava il suo viso.  
“Dio mio, è perfetto” gli sussurrò, così sinceramente vero da fargli del male, le dita che fioravano i contorni della sua pelle, senza toccare il disegno, per paura di rovinarlo in qualche modo.  
“Fai una foto!” continuò, lanciandogli il cellulare che acchiappò per un soffio, i riflessi totalmente assenti. Scattò diverse fotografie, assicurandosi che fossero venute perfettamente e che avessero catturato ogni particolare, il corpo di Alex in primis.  
“Ora è meglio andare a lavarsi!” propose, in conclusione della giornata, senza neanche aspettare il consenso di Alessio che protestò sonoramente.  
Lo ignorò e frugò nei cassetti in cerca dell’asciugamano.                                                                                                     La doccia era grande abbastanza da ospitare entrambi, seppur sufficientemente piccola per fare in modo che la vicinanza di Gennaro fosse totalmente giustificata.  
"Girati, così ti lavo" sussurrò a bassa voce, rafforzando il concetto appoggiando le piccole dita della mano sinistra sulla sua spalla. Alessio non oppose resistenza, girandosi di schiena e portando una mano alla parete di fronte a lui, per sostenersi.  
Si abbassò per prendere la spugna, caricandola con eccessivo sapone che colò sul suo braccio in una linea dritta e verdognola. Un forte odore di pino alleggiò nell'aria, portando il biondo a rilassarsi ulteriormente.  
L'altro sibilò infastidito quando il liquido ancora freddo venne a contatto con la sua pelle calda e vulnerabile, riuscì a sentire il brivido che gli corso lungo la vertebra.  
In breve tempo l'acqua ai loro piedi si colorò di rosso, blu, bianco, arancione, giallo; quel miscuglio di colori lo fece sentire ancora più al posto giusto. In breve tempo ogni traccia del dipinto era scomparso, lasciandolo lievemente dispiaciuto.  
Sapeva in cuor suo che quelle foto le avrebbe conservate preziosamente.  
Uscì dalla galleria dei suoi pensieri, posando un lungo bacio sulla spalla del suo ragazzo, per sancire la fine definitiva del dipinto, circondando poi il suo fianco, accarezzando piano il petto.  
Sentì il moro ansimare, girando di poco la testa per guardarlo eloquentemente. Ridacchiò a voce roca, cingendo il collo di Alessio che si era girato e l’aveva stretto al suo corpo, pelle che sfiorava pelle, il contatto familiare ma sempre nuovo.  
Sfiorò con le labbra la punta del suo naso, le labbra, il mento, soffermando su un particolare lembo del collo che prese tra i denti e succhiò con devozione, staccando poi la bocca con un verso rumoroso e ammirando il suo operato.  
Continuò il percorso saggiando uno dei capezzoli, piegando poi le gambe per raggiungere il centro del petto e mettendosi definitivamente in ginocchio per stuzzicare l’ombelico, guardandolo dal basso. Adocchiò l’erezione dell’altro con un ghigno, circondandone la base con una mano senza mezzi termini e lasciandosi cullare dal forte sospiro di Alex.  
Circondò la punta con le labbra carnose, le ciglia sfarfallarono in modo delizioso, lasciandolo apparire terribilmente pornografico. Succhiò piano, ingoiando quanta più carne possibile, incavando le guance e ovviando con le mani a tutto ciò che non riusciva a prendere.  
Saggiò con la lingua il contorno delle vene, abbeverandosi dei gemiti e le mezze parole che uscivano come soffi dalle labbra violacee del suo ragazzo. Quest’ultimo lasciò che si divertisse per un altro paio di minuti, prima di riportarlo in piedi prendendolo dalle braccia, aiutandolo ad appoggiarsi alle mattonelle fredde che gli regalarono una smorfia di fastidio.  
Alessio si avvicinò lentamente, portando entrambe le erezioni a contatto e circondandole con la mano, muovendola con calma per poter guardare ogni sfumatura dell’espressione di Gennaro.  
Gemette rumorosamente come suo solito, portando il braccio a coprirgli gli occhi e la testa appoggiata totalmente alla parete, lasciando il collo bianco scoperto, il pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva a ritmo forsennato. Con la mano libera il moro gli scostò le braccia, poggiando la fronte contro l’altra e immergendosi totalmente nei suoi occhi, aumentando il ritmo della mano.  
Vennero quasi all’unisono, il piacere dell’uno si perdeva nella bocca dell’altro, mischiandosi come giusto che fosse.  
L’acqua portò via la stanchezza e il sudore senza problemi, facendo in modo che fossero puliti in breve tempo.  
   
                                                                                                                                                                                                         *  
Amare una persona voleva dire proteggerla, avere il bisogno di stringerla a sé e sentirla addosso, sentirla dentro, con tutto ciò che comportava.  
Alessio amava l’uomo che era Gennaro, l’artista e la persona, ogni sfumatura del suo carattere era perfetta. Aveva bisogno di proteggerlo perché conosceva la sua fragilità, che era riuscito a capire col tempo e a trattare nel giusto modo.  
Quella sera il suo ragazzo lo aveva letteralmente trascinato ad una mostra, come capitava spesso in quel periodo, facendo in modo che entrambi si trovassero senza passaggio e dovessero aspettare l’ultimo pullman della giornata che sarebbe arrivato a breve.  
Era stretto nelle spalle, il giubbotto troppo leggero per quel periodo, le labbra tendenti al viola per il troppo freddo erano morse dai denti che reprimevano i tremori. Sospirò intenerito, sfilandosi senza pensarci il giaccone nero e circondando le spalle di Gennaro con quest’ultimo, mentre gli occhi azzurri lo guardarono in gratitudine.  
Se lo strinse al petto, grato di averlo ancora, di poterlo avere sempre.  
“Grazie” gli sussurrò infine all’orecchio, come un piccolo segreto. “Grazie?” Genn lo guardò, le rughe di incomprensione sulla fronte lo rendevano sorprendentemente ancora più bello.  
“Grazie. Solamente grazie”  
   
-  
‘ _Di qualunque cosa le nostre anime siano fatte, la mia e la tua sono fatte della stessa cosa._ ’  
 (Emily Brontë)  
 


End file.
